1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a projection apparatus having a smaller overall dimension.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, big and bulky display devices utilizing cathode ray tubes (CRT) are gradually replaced by products utilizing liquid crystal projection apparatus and digital light processing (DLP) projection apparatus. These products are not only light and portable, but can also be directly connected to any digital products for displaying images. With many manufacturers striving to produce cheaper and more competitive display products and providing additional functions, these products are now used in companies, schools and other public places. Gradually, even families can afford such products.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional projection apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional projection apparatus 100 comprises an optical engine (not shown), a projection lens assembly 110, and a housing 120 for enclosing the optical engine and the projection lens assembly 110. In general, the projection lens assembly 110 of the projection apparatus 100 has a modular design. In other words, the projection apparatus 100 can project images on a screen once the projection lens assembly 110 is securely fastened to the optical engine.
However, most modular projection lens assembly 110 are purchased from vendors, the process of assembling the projection lens assembly 110 to the optical engine requires additional operations. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the overall production cost of the projection apparatus 100. In addition, the housing 120 must have a dimension and shape that fits the projection lens assembly 110 because the projection lens assembly 110 has a predetermined modular design. Specifically, because the dimension and shape of the modularized projection lens assembly 110 is fixed, it cannot be adapted to other models of projection apparatuses, which is rather inconvenient. Moreover, special tools are often required for properly adjusting the projection lens assembly 110 when the projection lens assembly 110 is assembled to an optical engine.